


spell it out for me (i suck at reading between the lines)

by RosePerSomnium



Series: Steter Week 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (or at least not honestly enough), Alpha!Peter, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter is totally the sensible adult in this, Steter Week 2018, Stiles Has Low Self-Esteem, Stiles Stilinski - master of self-deception, Stiles is super smart - but not when it comes to relationships, Swearing, always creepywolf!Peter in the end, another case of not talking enough, asshole!stiles - Freeform, but Stiles didn't realize, emotionally hurt!Peter, insecure!Stiles lashes out, thinking and talking about cheating, what a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePerSomnium/pseuds/RosePerSomnium
Summary: Stiles and Peter are sleeping together. It doesn't mean anything, though. (Or does it?)





	spell it out for me (i suck at reading between the lines)

**Author's Note:**

> For today's prompt "pining". I wrote the first few paragraphs and the ending sometime last year and finally got the inspiration to finish it now! 
> 
> Late posting from my phone at a weekend trip, so there might be typos/unusual formatting in this, I will look over it on my computer when I'm back!
> 
> If you feel like it, let me know your impressions and any suggestions for improvement!  
> Toward 1.5k of self-deception!

They should have been more suspicious. Well, Stiles was and had expected the others to be too, but then all these alpha-hungry traitors put their trust in _Peter_ of all people.

Peter who gained alpha status back from a rogue alpha as the pack threatened to fall apart without a leader. Peter who _appeared_ to be saner, more helpful, more interested in having a strong pack again but — seriously — the man's picture would be under 'manipulation' in the dictionary, so who in their right mind would ever confide in him?

Not Stiles, nope, never, thanks, you can shut up now and muse about how there can be sex without trust or even affection.

And there was sex. Lots. So much even that Scott tried to stop him when Stiles was grinding against a stranger on the dance floor. He grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the bar. "Dude, what are you doing?", he shout-hissed at him.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Trying to get laid?" He craned his neck, looking for the stranger he had been planning to fuck but naturally, they were gone. He sent an annoyed glare in Scott's direction, scanning the crowd for a suitable substitute.

Scott pulled on his arm again.

"What?"

"What about Peter?"

Stiles frowned. "What about him?"

"Well, I don't take him for the sharing type…?"

"I don't care which type he is. We're not together."

Scott stared at him. "… You're joking,right?"

"No? Hate to break it to you but not everybody's love life is made of sunshine."

Scott shook his head. "I never would have taken you for a cheater."

"I'm not!" Stiles threw his hands up. "But fine, if you won't let me have any fun, there's no need to stay." So he left the club, Scott following him, still radiating disappointment.

***

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Stiles glared at his best friend who — once again — had scared away a potential one-night stand.

He didn't even look apologetic. "I can't see you cheating on my alpha and do nothing, Stiles!"

"I'm not cheating! Ugh!" Stiles tore at his hair. "It's just some consensual, no strings attached fucking, okay? That might be too animalistic for you to understand..."

"'wolves don't do meaningless affairs," Scott said, calm and confident, like a few years of werewolfhood made him omniscient. "One-night stands might be possible but you've seen each other for months now. 'wolves are monogamous by nature, so you're at least his boyfriend if not his mate…"

" _Mate_?" Stiles laughed. "Dude, you're far too romantic to judge anything about Peter and I. We're fucking, that's it. And anyway, I don't even like him so it's not as if I would want to be in a relationship with him, so shut up and stop cockblocking me, yeah?"

Scott eyed him pityingly. "I'm sorry that you think so, Stiles. Maybe you should talk to him." He patted Stiles's arm and went back inside to rejoin the party.

Stiles stared up into the sky, annoyed and frustrated. It was quiet and dark out here, the perfect spot for making out but Scott had ruined his mood again. He couldn't wait for the next weekend to come when they were heading home and Peter would back him up.

***

"Would you _stop_ that?"

"What?"

"Looking at me as if you're contemplating how you can save me from myself?"

"I'm just looking at you."

Stiles didn't dignify that with a reaction.

Sure enough, Scott resumed talking five seconds later. "I don't get it! How can you not see you're together? And how can you say you don't like him when you're the one who got us to accept him as alpha in the first place?"

"I did what now?" Stiles asked, both surprised and confused.

"How could you miss that? You were talking about him all the time! Still are."

"Yeah, to remind you of all his flaws and past mistakes and why it would be a horrible idea to trust him!"

"That's what you were trying to do?"

"Yes!" Stiles threw one hand up at having to explain something so obvious. "How else can you interpret me pointing out what kind of shit he did when he was an alpha before?"

"Like we did. I thought you were reminding us how much saner he is now, how he makes sensible choices instead of acting on instinct and how that makes him better. I mean — he is, right? He's a great alpha this time."

"That's not even what we're talking about! I don't care if he's good or bad, I'm not his boyfriend."

"Why are you so against that idea? It's not like you're even trying to hide your 'non-relationship' from us."

"As if that would work with werewolves. Look, it's not happening. Peter doesn't feel like that about me."

"But what if he does?" Scott sounded hopeful.

"I don't even like him."

Sighing, Scott asked, "Why do you even bother lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"Whatever. Talk to him, okay? At best without hurting his feelings."

Stiles snorted. "That shouldn't be too hard."

***

Stiles was greeted with possessive hands, hungry kisses and a charming smile. "Welcome home, gorgeous."

He saw Scott raising his eyebrows at him over Peter's shoulder and decided to just go for it. "Hey, Peter. Would you mind telling Scotty here we're not together and you don't mind me fucking around at college?"

Apparently, something about that question was wrong because Peter didn't. Instead, his expression darkened. "Everyone out," he ordered quietly.

Stiles watched them filing out, glancing at him in variations of disbelief. They couldn't all be onto Scott's ridiculous theory, could they? There was no opportunity to ask any of them and seconds later they were alone.

Peter was still staring at him, silent. Stiles wasn't sure if he was waiting for the pack to get out of their hearing range or if he was searching for something in his face. It might even be a psychological trick, for all he knew. Whatever it was, he said nothing himself. Peter was the one acting strange.

Right before he would have lost his patience, Peter finally said, "So that's all I have been for you?" still in that quiet voice.

"Why does everyone make this about me?" Stiles complained. "There are always two people involved in fucking, I'm not the one making it into this."

"You're the one saying it doesn't mean anything, though."

"Because it _doesn't_. If I had known hooking up with you would lead to this, I wouldn't have done it."

"Get out."

"What? I'm not one of your betas, Peter, you don't get to order me around."

" _Out_ ", he growled.

"No." Stiles jutted his chin out. "You owe me an explanation. I'm not leaving just because you don't like something I said. And for the record — you're a fucking hypocrite for fucking around yourself but not granting the same courtesy to me. I'm not your fucking property."

Peter blinked. "You think I have been cheating on you?"

"You can't fucking cheat on a fuck-buddy!"

"A conflict is no excuse for bad language, Stiles. If you want me to treat you like an adult, act like one."

Stiles glared at him.

"Now for your information — I have been under the impression we're in a relationship, so of course I haven't had sex with other people. Werewolves are monogamous by nature."

"Are you fucki— Are you kidding me? Why would you think we're together?"

Peter raised his eyebrows. "We like and trust each other, have great chemistry and have been sleeping together for almost half a year now."

"Whatever. Doesn't change that this is only temporary."

Peter frowned, looking away for a second before composing himself. "I see. I'm glad we resolved that misconception. Please leave."

Stiles huffed, even while grabbing his things. "Scott might have bought your act, but I always knew I was only convenient for you, Peter. Don't act all high and mighty because it ended before you found someone better."

"I'm sorry for making you feel like that."

"Oh god, is there anybody still outside listening in or why are you acting so pathetic? I told you — just because we were fucking doesn't mean I ever believed you wanted me. I've got a mirror and self-awareness, okay? No need to point it out." He turned to the door but Peter blocked his way and didn't budge when Stiles gestured for him to.

Instead, he asked, "What do you think there's not to want, Stiles?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm not listing my own flaws to stroke your bruised ego. I'll take the outfall for this anyway, so let me leave like you asked me to."

"I'll tell you why I want you, then."

Stiles sighed. "Can I just go?"

"You're loyal. Capable. You don't take shit from anybody, no matter how powerful they are."

"Language, Peter…"

"You're clever. And you know your own worth at least in that regard."

Stiles met his gaze. "Why butter me up now?"

"You're gorgeous. I have been courting you but I see now I should have made my intentions clearer."

"You're Peter Hale. You can have anybody."

"I don't want anybody else."

"But— But, come on, look at me," he gestured at himself, "you don't want to introduce this as your mate."

"Don't let your complexes paint me as a worse man than I am. I've never been ashamed of you, Stiles."

Stiles played with the zipper of his hoodie. "You should be."

"Why did you cheat on me? Was I not enough for you?"

"I didn't. Scott stopped me."

"Would you have done it?"

"Yeah? Probably?" Stiles shrugged. "I don't know, I just— I wanted to—"

"… Yes?"

"I wanted to be ready for you to tell me it's over." Stiles was staring at Peter's feet but still sensed when the older man relaxed.

"I am sorry for not using my words. Let me spell it out for you this time." Peter waited until he looked up. "I love you." Stiles felt his heart skip a beat. "You belong to me. And I will not tolerate any kind of cheating. So if you don't want to visit me in jail, I would advise you to keep your pretty eyes on me."

"And there goes the romance. Congratulations, Peter, you can even make a love confession sound creepy."

The werewolf smirked. "You love me for it."

"Well, yeah, but that's so not the point. And I wouldn't say 'for it', more like 'anyway'."

"Shut up, Stiles."

"You do remember not talking enough led to this whole misconcepti--" He got interrupted by a kiss he returned for a minute or two, before shoving Peter away, grinning. "I'm onto you now, _alpha_ , there's no more shutting me up when I know you _love_ me…"

Peter huffed but leaned in at the same time to nuzzle at Stiles's throat. "I'm glad you're back to your sarcastic self but — I need you to tell me now if you don't feel the same way."

"Are you kidding me? I'm hitting the jackpot here." Stiles tilted his head to the side to give Peter better access, curling a hand around the 'wolf's nape. "I mean. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there's an awful lot of love confessions happening in this series... Ehm... I'm sorry? (So it only took a week to be obvious I'm a mostly hopeless romantic...) But tomorrow's story is kinda depressed with no love confessions to be seen, so that should tip the scales.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
